Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs) having an internal combustion engine (ICE) and electric machines or traction motor/generators (M/Gs) coupled with energy storage systems, are typically configured to optimize fuel consumption and optimal energy storage system (ESS) and battery life. For certain applications, HEVs may also be configured to override and/or switch between fuel consumption and ESS/battery life optimization configurations, and high performance operations that command combined, maximum power output from ICE and M/G, as well as maximum energy recovery for the ESS/battery. Such high performance operation has in the past caused depletion of the ESS or batteries, which has constrained performance of the HEV until energy can be recovered by the ESS/batteries.